


i would walk 500 miles

by kageyama_llama



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_llama/pseuds/kageyama_llama
Summary: Five hundred miles is fucking far, and he almost hates her for leaving him.Almost.





	i would walk 500 miles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for long distance friendships.

It never crossed his mind that she would be leaving him so soon. 

Traveling was part of the job: part of being death scythe and meister. They’d traveled around the world, thousands of miles, together on their missions to collect kishin eggs. But now that they were going their separate ways, the five hundred miles between Soul and Maka was perhaps the longest distance imaginable. 

He had been blindsided. Soul had known she was looking at universities outside of Shibusen’s extension program; there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she would be accepted to every university she applied to. After all, who could reject Maka Albarn: meister-extraordinaire, hard-working genius? Still, that didn’t stop him hiding her acceptance letter for a week because, damn it, he didn’t want her to go. He had known for months that she would be going away, but he had held onto that hope that she might fucking stay. Maybe for him or whatever.

Five hundred miles is fucking far and for a second he hates Stanford for taking his best friend away from him. He almost hates her for leaving him. 

Almost.

-

He’s helping her pack up her stuff when his eyes start watering completely of their own accord. Quickly wiping tears off of the cringey photo she had been keeping on her nightstand of an awkward fifteen year old Soul on his birthday, he tucked the frame into the nearest box and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Tears aren’t cool and he’s crying like a bitch. 

When he gets back five minutes later, she’s crying too. Maka Albarn was never a pretty crier. 

‘Fuck it,’ he thinks. 

They spend the rest of the day sitting on the living room couch, bawling their eyes out and eating chocolate ice cream.

-

He wants to ask her to stay. He’s willing to get down on his knees if it means she’ll stay. But he doesn’t. Maka is brilliant he is not about to be the one who holds her back. That would be doing an incredible disservice to the world. 

-

They finish packing the night before she’s supposed to leave for sunny California. Her room is barren and lifeless and spends the night with him. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last and clothes stay on because, really, they’re just two best friends who live together. No that he’s against becoming more, but the timing isn’t great considering she’s moving an impossible distance away and all that. 

In the morning, they borrow Kid’s car, load up Maka’s boxes, and start the drive to Stanford. 

-

The ride home is painfully silent and walking into their -no, his empty apartment physically hurts. He misses her more than he can express in words because his soul is literally lonely without the warmth of her’s that he had grown used to. 

Living without Maka feels like Death. 

-

When she visits during her breaks, he feels alive again.


End file.
